This invention relates to cartons for carrying a plurality of tapered wall containers such as yogurt, cottage cheese containers, or similar type containers. In particular, this invention relates to an improved locking structure formed in the upper surface of the carton to engage and secure the tops and side walls of tapered wall containers to restrain their movement relative to each other and strengthen the carton and its contents to permit handling without damage to the containers.
Cartons for carrying cylindrical walled containers are well-known. Some of those cartons also include locking means for securing the containers to prevent their movement within the carton. Examples of this type of structure are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,300,119, to Chaussadas, and 3,143,273, to Bunting et al. Neither of these patents and the specialized securing means to which they pertain are suitable or intended to be used maintaining tapered wall containers with caps in a secure arrangement in a carton.
A principal object of this invention is, therefore, to provide an improved carton with locking means to secure capped tapered wall containers and is readily formed and adjusted at the time the carton is filled.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved and simple locking structure from the upper surface of a carton panel blank.